


Misread Signs

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Yondu, Drinking, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fighting, Gen, Guardians are screwed, Hurt Peter, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Kraglin can be scary, M/M, Maternal Instinct, Mates, Misread signs, Misunderstandings, Momma Kraglin, Need to learn to use words, Other, Overprotective, Overprotective Parents, Overprotective Siblings, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Past Abuse, Peter call your damn parents more often, Protective Parents, Ravagers family, Someone get me out of the damn promt lists, Well not really but then again, promt fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this promt: Because the Guardians are now making a career out of saving the Galaxy, Peter ends up getting thrown in the hospital a lot more often. Yondu hears about or sees the new bruises and injuries and comes to the conclusion any parent who's child has just entered a new relationship and suddenly starts getting injuries would: The Guardians are abusing Peter. </p><p>Naturally, instead of telling Peter he'll always have a home with the Ravagers and that Peter can confide in Yondu at any time, Yondu has his Ravagers kidnap Peter and bring him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No one could call Yondu a perfect parent (though it was agreed among the crew he was better than most). And Peter was far from the most perfect child growing up. Hell kids got their fair share of bumps and bruises having a ‘normal’ childhood. Growing up among Ravagers they knew the kid would take more than the normal kid however he had Yondu, Kraglin and the crew to make sure nothing too bad happened. No one could say they were miffed about the lost units but after seeing what happened with the Orb and Ronan..well no one would admit out loud they were grateful the kid had swiped it and prevented them from having to deal with the fall out that came. They expected give a few months and Peter would be back making jokes and asking for forgiveness or bringing up a score that wouldn’t make up for the lost one but would be a start. However it was a slow dawning realization when six months later no one had seen or heard from Quill.

 

Yeah there were stories of the Guardians of the Galaxy but honestly none of them excepted him to last long with that bunch despite how well things had turned out.

 

However it was nearly a year later when a new tech (she really wasn’t new to the crew but she’d only been working down in the engines until she proved she was better with their systems) pulled up records and looked them over. Anyone who watched saw her three purple eyes get wider and wider as she read through the most recent report on the Guardians.

 

“Captain!” She shouted letting out a warped call to the man that was on the other side of the bridge. “you need to see this.”

 

It surprised the crew that she spoke at all. Her voice really wasn’t meant to be used most of her kind didn’t use their mouths for much more than eating so she kept most of her face covered. So it had to be bad if she would risk using her voice knowing how it grated on other’s nerves.

 

Yondu didn’t rush over but it was clear his footsteps were quicker when he approached her letting her skitter aside so he could read the screen.

 

It was a medical report of over the last six months. All of it belonged to Peter. The list seemed to get worse the more he read. Starting with small bruises to full out broken bones. However it wasn’t listed as where these injuries came from and Yondu growled his head piece glowing red and his arrow starting to quiver under his jacket as the tech pulled up another screen this one was of pictures of the last time anyone had seen the Star Lord. Peter was talking to someone but what caught their eye was Peter was sporting a black eye and a bust lip with Gamora standing not far from him. She was glaring at Peter and to Yondu it looked like the boy was trying not to be cowered by her as she stood close to his back.

 

“Any more.” Yondu demanded of the tech getting in her face making her nod and pull up others. All of them showed Peter with various states of wounds and always there was one of those so called Guardians with him. Each picture let Yondu with this twisted sick feeling in his stomach as Kraglin who was looking at them as well was trying not to turn a bit green as anger flooded his system as Horus who was close enough to see said.

 

“What the fuck are they doing to the boy?”

 

“Not treating him right that’s for damn sure.” Yondu growled out.

 

Not even growing up with them did Peter sustain so many injuries in just a short time..except that one time and no one dared bring that up. However right now reading the report seeing the pictures. Yondu was reminded of that horrible time when his boy didn’t dare tell him that he was being abused by one of their own. So it was a logical step in his brain what was happening. Those bastards who dared to call themselves Guardians were abusing his boy. And he wasn’t going to fucking stand for that.

 

“Kraglin.” Yondu finally said.

 

“Yes Captain?”

 

“Get my ship ready..we are getting our boy and bringing him home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter sighed and winced as he shifted in his hospital bed. Really he was getting sick of all these missions in such a short time. He knew Nova Prime was only giving them because she trusted them but it was Peter who was feeling the fall out. He hated being half terrain on these days. The last six months had flown by fast sadly it was a rush of images of fighting and seeing new doctors and hospital rooms.

 

He really wasn’t surprised when the next job came through and he couldn’t go since he was still confined to bed until his ribs and broken leg had healed. He was bored out of his mind but at least they were giving him the good drugs and he was allowed his music player that he was listening to at the moment since he really could do or focus on much else at the moment.

 

He nearly missed the new nurse he hadn’t seen before enter the room his eyes opening from their half lidded state at the woman with three purple eyes and her mouth was covered but it was the same white uniform the rest of them wore so his mind didn’t connect the dots where he’d seen those eyes before as she moved over to the bed and reading the charts.

 

He blinked his eyes and then he realized someone else was in the room and the woman was speaking softly but his ears picked up something that..that reminded him of nails on a chalk board. He blinked again and realized something blue with red eyes was there up close in his vision.

 

“Dad?” he croaked out before he closed his eyes and sleep claimed him.

 

The next time Peter opened his eyes he was staring up at a familiar ceiling and felt the softness of the bed underneath him that in no way was the hospital bed. It’s sheets were stiff and itchy.  These reminded him of when he was little and would sneak into Yondu’s and Kraglin’s bed..hell he still did that even when he was no longer little.

 

“Good you’re awake.”

 

Peter snapped his eyes to the door where Kraglin stood a tray resting on one hip.

 

“I was worried we’d have to wake you ourselves to get something into you besides the shit in the drip.” Kraglin said stepping into the room the door closing behind him with a quite whoosh as he came over to the bed setting the tray and sitting it on the table and then adjusting a few of the pillows and the blankets covering Peter.

 

“What..where..”

 

“Shush. You shouldn’t be talking.” Kraglin said firmly before offering Peter a drink from the glass on the tray which he took greedly his throat was so damn dry. “Good boy. You’re going to  need to drink a lot more of that dovey. Got some soup for you..it should help you feel better. Yondu had Horus acutlly get his ass down to the mess to cook it and you know how hard it is to get him to cook anything despite the fact he can cook.”

 

Peter had to be dreaming. It was the only way this could be happening.

 

“Yondu should be here in a few moments to see you..” Kraglin said before helping Peter, who mostly just laid there as he was moved, into sitting up and setting the tray on Peter’s lap.

 

The smell of his favorite soup wafted up to his nose. It was mostly broth but it tasted so good that Peter was always the first down to mess and the last to leave when on those rare occasions that Horus cooked for the crew.  

 

“Petey!” Yondu said with a wide grin when he entered the room. “Though you’d take forever to wake up boy.”

 

“Yondu not so loud.” Kraglin said firmly when Peter winced at the captian’s loud voice.

 

“Opps?” Yondu said with a chuckle as he sat down on the other side of Peter on the bed facing the boy. “Come on boy you need to eat that.” He said seeing peter not eating the soup just laying there sort of staring at him.

 

Kraglin reached up for the IV drip and checked it before turning a dial on it and Peter let out a sigh as he felt more of the medicine flow into his veins making him relax back into the pillows. He half closed his eyes looking at the two people in front of him. This had to be a dream…though it was nice dream.

 

“Come on Petey..you got to eat.” Yondu said as gently as his rough voice could but Peter shook his head just wanting to let his self fall back asleep where nothing hurt.

 

It took him a few moments to realize why he could suddenly smell the soup closer as the spoon was hovering close to his mouth being held up by a blue hand. He sighed and opened his mouth enough for it to be spooned between his lips.

 

“That’s a good boy.” Yondu said as he fed Peter another spoonful. His anger at the Guardians was getting worse by the moment. His boy hadn’t been this helpless since he was still a small child still afraid of everything on the ship but him and Kraglin. Finally once the bowl was empty he let Peter close his eyes and sleep.

 

“We’re not going to let them take him away again are we?” Kraglin asked removing the now empty of food tray and standing as Yondu shifted Peter on the bed so he wouldn’t jostle his self or tug the IV out.

 

“Course not. Our boy is home and this is where he is going to stay.” Yondu said firmly. “None of those bastards is laying a hand on our kid every again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter wasn’t sure if he was dreaming as every time he woke either Kraglin or Yondu was there with him. Either working from a data pad or waking him to feed him more food. He really must be tripping out on these drugs when he saw at least one of the crew who he grew up with at least once every few hours at least watching from the doorway. It was the middle of the night cycle the next time he truly woke up and started crying out in pain. The drugs had worn off and with the IV empty Peter was soon in pain that he had realized he was in.

 

He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt a hand on his face wiping away his tears while another was in his hair running through it in a soothing pattern.

 

“sshh Petey it’s okay.” Yondu’s voice said near his ear while Peter tried hard to stop crying. “Kraglin hurry the fuck up.”

 

“I’m hurrying you were the one who was suppose to make sure it wouldn’t run out in the night.” Kraglin’s voice said from Peter’s right but he couldn’t focus on it just on the burning sensation in his chest and leg.

 

“Make it stop.” Peter finally gasps out. Okay maybe he should have let his injuries heal from the fight before last before he jumped into a new job cause he’s sure the burning pain he’s feeling down his spine is from the scratches they got from that one creature. “Please make it stop.”

 

“Sssh boy. IV is working again only be a few minutes got to calm down.”  Yondu said trying to keep Peter from jerking anymore and causing his self more pain.

 

Finally, the meds kicked in and Peter collapsed against Yondu panting and whimpering from the relief.

 

“Sorry boy..should have made sure.” Yondu muttered only for Peter to hear as he was adjust to lay back but stop. “Kraglin his back.” He said seeing the red soaking through.

 

“Shit..” Kraglin said reaching and with Yondu’s help hauling the shirt up and looking at the bleeding marks. “I’ll get the medic.”

 

Peter wasn’t even conscious by the time the medic arrived. Nor did he wake as he was stripped down and had all his wounds that hadn’t been fully treated or not allowed to heal were worked on.

 

“Meds..we need to get more and he should be on bed rest for a month maybe more.” The medic said once he started cleaning all four of his red hands. “Those scratches are infected. He’s lucky..I’m amazed he’s still standing..or was standing.”

 

Yondu nodded and let Kraglin take his place where he had been sitting watching Peter once the medic had left.

 

“Outer rims..not a lot of jobs but less chance of us getting into a fire fight with anyone.” Yondu muttered as he brought up a chart on  data pad and looking through it.

 

“There are a few stations out there we can dock out..but we need to find a Nova medical ship or something to get more supplies.” Kraglin added in. “Restock up on supplies.”

 

They kept up a quite conversation back and forth neither one really wanting to leave their boy alone. Finally Yondu had to get up and go for his morning shift leaving alone with the boy. Peter whimpered a moment in his sleep.

 

“Ssshh.” Kraglin crooned softly before he started to sing one of the songs they’d heard way too many times. “Oooh child things are gonna get easier..”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with the guardians finding out that one Star Lord is now missing

“What do you fucking mean you lost him?!” Rocket snarled at the nurse who informed them that they had no clue where Star Lord was.

 

“What I mean is..well he was transferred and we weren’t given the proper paperwork to know where.” The nurse was finally able to stammer out.

 

“You mean you fucking lost him is what you did.” Rocket growled the only reason he hadn’t thrown his self at the woman was because Groot was holding him back.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Don’t you fucknig start. What kind of idiot loses a pacient?” Rocket growled.

 

“We didn’t lose him.” A voice that made Rocket and the other’s ears hurt looking up at nurse whose mouth was covered with three eyes. “The Star Lord’s injuries were worse then originally thought. He was moved to a private facitly where he is to be kept until all of them heal.”

 

“Where?” Gamora demanded.

 

“I’m sorry but I can not give you that information.”

 

“You will.” Gamora demanded.

 

“No I will not.” The nurse hissed back her voice louder this time making everyone around them cover their ears. “You are to leave this hospital right now before I have you thrown out.”

 

“You cannot do this.” Rocket tried to argue.

 

“You will find I very much can.”

 

“Nova corps.”

 

“Will side with me considering the long list on injuries that Mr. Quill has, you are all very lucky you are not being arrested on suspicion of abuse.”

 

“What?!” All of them cried out (of course Groot’s was ‘I am Groot’ but still a frantic tone like the rest).

 

“This is my last warning leave now.”

 

“I am Groot.” Groot said calmly.

 

“Again I’m sorry I can’t..I can promise he is in good hands and is being given the best treatment.” The nurse said to Groot before he nodded his head and then turned to leave still holding a protesting Rocket.

 

Once the guardians had left the original nurse turned to the other and said softly. “Sister is he really going to be okay?”

 

“He’s with his parents..and both of them are more protective then we..he’ll be fine..thank you for the supplies. I need to get going.” The woman said sharing a look with the other who nodded her head before leaving.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke a bit later still feeling the after affects of being in pain. He was alone in the bed but Kraglin was sitting next to it with a data pad in head.

 

“Am I dreaming?” Peter asked making Kraglin snort

 

“Only you kiddo would assume being here would be a dream.” Kraglin said putting the data pad aside and leaning over to brush some hair from Peter’s face. “You let it get long again…we need to cut.”

 

“I like it.” Peter said with a pout.

 

“Of course you do.” Kraglin said with a chuckle, “We will wait until you’re feeling better.”

 

“I want to feel better now.” Peter said

 

“I know but it’s going to take a bit for you to heal and even then.” Kraglin said simply and firmly. “Peter you should have told us.”

 

“Told you what?” Peter said

 

“About what was going on. I get it we didn’t part on best terms but you’re an idiot if you believe we’d turn you away if you needed us.”

 

“I’m fine. I can take care of myself.” Peter protested.

 

“Oh I can see that. You are black and blue. You have a broken leg and ribs. You’ve got several scratches that are infected.” Kraglin said with a growl. “If I see that rat I’m going to gut him and make a lovely rug out of his hide.”

 

“What Rocket do now? He take apart my tape player again?” Peter asked.

 

“He did what?” Kraglin said surprised.

 

“He took it apart..I wanted to  shove him out the air lock but Drax and Gamora wouldn’t let me..” Peter replied. “Groot had to keep me in my room and away from them for a few days until I was calmer..Rocket fixed it but I haven’t left it alone since.”

 

“Did Groot hurt you?” Kraglin demanded though Peter couldn’t hear the anger or accusation in his voice.

 

“Hmm no..he’s too little to hurt anybody not really bigger than Rocket..it’s cute and he helped me stay distracted so I couldn’t sneak out. Groot..he does this thing..it’s humming that’s really pretty.” Peter said with a yawn leaning back into the pillows and looking at Kraglin with half lidded eyes already feeling tired again. “It reminded me of when you or Yondu would sing to me when I was little.” He admitted

 

Kraglin smiled at that. “You use to refuse to sleep without your music..drove us all nuts..nevertheless, it was terrifying the first time those batteries died. You cried and didn’t sleep for almost four days.”  


“You and Dad didn’t sleep much either.” Peter pointed out

 

“Yeah cause it scared us. We tried everything to get you to sleep and nothing worked..” Kraglin said remembering that nightmare.

 

It had been a complete accident that they figured out Yondu’s whistling could put Peter to sleep if it was the tune to one of those songs. Peter had been curled in Yondu’s arms while the Captain had been doing paperwork. Peter was freaking out about forgetting the songs and tried to hum them but ended up just upsetting his self worse and Kraglin had duties to attend to and didn’t want to leave Peter alone so he had brought him to Yondu who easily took the small boy. Yondu unconiously started speaking in Centaurian, which really was just a bunch of whistles and klicks, hoping that it would calm Peter if he started saying the words to Peter’s favorite song. He had been teaching Peter his language mostly so they had a way for the boy to tell him if he was in danger without everyone being alerted to it. He got the boy calm..but he also got Peter letting out a yawn and falling asleep curled up in Yondu’s arms. 

 

“Yeah and then you started singing to me before putting me to bed when Daddy couldn’t.” Peter said his voice thick with sleep now as Kraglin check the IV bag and saw it was administering a dose of meds. “I liked when you two would sing more than the tape player.”

 

“Me too baby now go to sleep.” Kraglin said with a smile.

 

“Song Momma.” Peter protested with a pout looking up at the other with his wide green eyes making Kraglin chuckle

 

“Oooh child things are gonna get easier..” Kraglin sang softly as Peter closed his eyes and was lost to dreams of when he’d first been brought aboard the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

The sight Yondu walked in brought on a bout of nostalgia that he never thought he’d have. For a moment he could still see their little boy lying in that bed being comforted by his mate.

 

However with the good memory it also brought the bad and he still hated his self for not seeing the signs sooner though everyone told him it wasn’t his fault. He knew many of the crew also blamed themselves for not seeing it. He never suspected that one of their own would take advantage of the boy. Nor did he expect Peter to not tell him. When he finally did it was because the last time the guy had gone too far and there was no way to pretend that on such a simple mission Peter could be hurt as bad as he was when he came back. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. That man was long gone and would never come back.

 

He moved and waved to Kraglin to go ahead and get on with his duites and that he would stay with the boy.

 

Kraglin nodded before making sure the blankets were tugged up around Peter before leaving. Yondu sat down at the table he kept in the room and started working from a few data pads.

 

Half an hour later Peter started having a nightmare but what pissed Yondu off was Peter was talking..though the talking wasn’t new it was what the boy was saying.

 

“Drax..no..please..no don’t…” Peter begged in his sleep.

 

Yondu couldn’t help but dig his fingers into the pad until he heard a crack as the screen now held marks through out the glass unable to take the pressure.

 

“Please.” Peter said sounded so pained and desperate that Yondu got up his boots hitting the floor hard making a loud thud before going over to the bed.

 

He placed a palm against Peter’s forehead and sighed. The fever wasn’t getting any better from the infection in the boy’s back. However he had just got word that morning that one of the crew’s had successfully raided a Nova Med ship so they would have extra things they needed soon enough to help fight it off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wish the guardian's think they know where Quill is (and if you ask Drax the 12% plans Peter comes up with is better then this idea)

“We don’t know why they would raid a med ship and not one that was so heavily stocked.” Nova prime admitted when the guardians had called up to find out about the allegations of abuse only to be informed that the Ravagers had had some unusual activity and normal Quill was the best person to talk to.

 

“Quill.” Drax said after a moment. “They must have Quill.”

 

“That is a possibility but right now I can’t condone any search for him by you. If you do it, it is on your own.”

 

“so it’s true..someone has a file an abuse allegation against us.” Gamora replied.

 

“It is a worry..moreover, I know you have not. I was the one who insisted on so many jobs in a short time. I forget like the rest of you that he takes longer to heal.” Nova Prime said rubbing her temples. “I cannot remove it as of yet since Quill himself and a few others must discredit it. However we may have issues with two people over there.”

 

“Who?” Rocket demanded.

 

“Yondu Udonta and Kraglin Obertia.”

 

“What!? Why the fuck would it matter?” Rocket demanded snarling as he hopped up on the table and waving a gun about.

 

“How can they make any claim?” Gamora demanded

 

“Because Quill has been in their care since was a small child well..it appears that they had formally put in adoption papers as well.” Nova Prime admitted. “No one had noticed them or brought them up since by the time Peter was getting his self into most trouble he was not considered underage to most cultures. There are some places we have on file strangely enough Peter is not allowed without someone of a certain age since they consider him little more than a child by his species standards. That is where one of the first reports of abuse came through. They did not recognize any of you as belonging to the Ravagers and so the first reports were of kidnapping. It has been nothing but a large mess.:

 

“How long do you think it will take to fix?” Gamora asked.

 

“I don’t know but like I stated before it will depend on Quill and the ravagers.” Nova Prime said. “do not do something stupid and try to take him back if he is with them.” She added after a moment. They chatted a few more moments before the phone call disconnected

 

“We are going to hunt them down and take Quill back are we not?” Rocket said.

 

“Of course we are.” Gamora stated firmly.

 

Drax sat silently sharpening his blade. He had a feeling this would not turn out well..not for them at all.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next time Peter woke up it was to Medic working on the IV bag.

 

“Hey.” He got out his voice rough. “How’s it hanging doc?”

 

“You’re humor is still very not amusing.” The older medic said giving Peter a look as he finished.

 

“And you’re still too uptight.” Peter replied. “Heavy not been getting that stick out of your ass?”

 

“You are not to be concerned with my relations with my partner Quill.” Medic replied rolling his eyes and adjusting his glasses on his nose. “He is away on a long job..and has been for the last several months.”

 

“Geeze doc…was just teasing..I’m sure he’s fine.” Peter said sitting up a little and noticing for once Yondu and Kraglin weren’t there. “Where’s?”

 

“The Captain is handing somethings on the bridge and the first mate is in the engine room where there was some issues.” Medic replied. “It was requested that I stay with you and make sure you did not do anything stupid until one of them was able to return. Though with the state you are in you’ve already done enough stupid things to make any one of us think you never should leave any ravagers sight again.”

 

“Nice to know you care.” Peter said with a snort before he groaned in pain.

 

“You are family. You will always be. Despite being a dummkopf and making all of us worry.” Medic replied rolling his eyes as he sat down in one of the chairs and started checking Peter’s vitals. “We finally got enough medicines..you should be doing better soon enough. After that I expect you’ll be receiving several smacks to the head from your vater and endless lecture from your mutter.”

 

“Come on doc can’t be that bad..I’m sure they’ll be sick of me soon enough yeah?” Peter replied with a half smirk.

 

“Nein…” Medic said rolling his eyes. “You act like such a dummkopf..just like mein sohn.”

 

“Speaking of..how is he?” Peter asked feeling his self get tired again but he rarely got Medic to talk. The man mostly kept to his self and getting him to mention not only his husband and son and not get threatened with being fed to Archimedes for being too damn nosey was rare.

 

“With his vater..”

 

“Ah so that explains the extra worry.” Peter said with a chuckle.

 

It was rare that both Heavy and Scout were sent on the same job nor for very long. Medic normally would be fine with just one of them gone but having both off the ship and on the same mission probably drove the elder a bit crazy.

 

“You are pushing it right now.” Medic said. “You need rest and no more chat chit.”

 

“That’s chit chat.” Peter replied

 

“Shush and sleep.” Medic ordered before pressing a button on the tablet causing the IV to release an extra dose of meds into Peter’s blood stream finally putting the younger back to sleep.

 


	9. Lullabye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lullaby In this is called Lullabye 'Goodnight my angel' by Bill Joel, which I have no rights too just that it's an awesome song.

  
“Found’em.” Rocket said when he pulled the Elector up on the screen. “Not far enough out in the rims for us to lose them just yet.”

 

“I do not think this is a good idea.” Drax muttered from where he was sharpening a blade.

 

The more they searched the more he felt this was a bad idea.

 

“They are probably torturing him and you think this is a bad idea?” Rocket snapped.

 

“He is their child.”

 

“It is a piece of paper and doesn’t mean they are treating him right.” Gamora put in

 

“But is also does not mean he is being treated horribly.” Drax argued and found his self ignored.

 

It was decided that they would not do a frontal assault as originally planned but that Gamora would sneak aboard first and try to get Peter out. She was outfitted with a camera so that the rest could see what she saw. It would also give them prove that the Ravagers were hurting Quill and get the damn charges dropped.

 

It was mid night cycle so it was quite when Gamora got aboard and was searching. She was passing by a hall when she heard someone speak so she hid her self.

 

“How’s Quill doing?”

 

“Boy’s doing better.” It was Yondu and another Ravager. “Those meds that were nabbed are helping more then we thought. Boy’s still got a long way to go though.”

 

“Still can’t believe he got into that state…hell the worst the kid ever got with us was a broken arm..though I don’t count when broke his leg.” The ravager snorted.

 

“That’s because he did that to his self when he crashed that ship he stole.” Yondu replied shaking his head. “I swear the boy is a walking danger magnet.”

 

“I still say we don’t let him go back to those bastards. They clearly don’t give a shit.” The ravager muttered. “Doubt they’ll come looking anyway.”

 

Gamora tensed up as she heard Rocket muter something obscene before Drax voice filled her ears.

  
“Gamora…just check on him and come back.”

 

She wanted to argue but something made her keep quite even after the Ravagers passed her and she headed further into the ship.

  
  
It took several long minutes before she found the captain's cabin unsure but sure enough that Peter was there. She entered the card that Rocket had made to override and the door slide partly open for her to sneak in. But she stopped at the sight before her.

 

Peter was sleeping on the large bed that looked more like a nest of blankets and pillows. He was in the center sleeping the machine motoring him beeping softly. He looked so small and breakable in a way she hadn't realized before.

 

She reached out for one of the screens and looked things over. Peter was doing better then when they'd last seen him which was a good thing.

 

The question however was why. Why were they doing this?

 

Before she could reach out and wake Peter she heard approaching footsteps and quickly hid in a nearly by closet.

 

The door open and Kraglin stepped inside humming with a tray balanced in one hand. He set it down on the table before reaching out to brush some hair from Peter's forehead.

 

"Come on boyo wake up." Kraglin said gently making Peter shift and smile weakly.

 

"Hey Momma." Peter said making Gamora stiffen up and she heard sounds of protest from Rocket which was quickly stifled.

 

"Hey sweetheart...time for something to eat and then you are going back to rest." Kraglin said with a smile.

 

"Ug..don't want to." Peter said sitting up with help before the tray was put into his lap however he did start eating.

 

Gamora listened to the soft conversation between them her heart sinking lower and lower in her chest. It was clear how fond and loving the first mate was to Peter and how much Peter meant to them.

 

"We were wrong." Gamora says once Kraglin had left and Peter had dozed off. "He's...he's fine..in fact...he's...better here."

 

"Gamora come back to the ship." Drax said softly.

 

"No wait! That's just the first mate, we haven't seen how the blue bastard.."

 

"Shut up." Gamora hisses as the door opens again and Yondu stepped inside.

 

Yondu moved over to the bed sitting down and Peter opened his eyes.

 

"Hey old man." Peter said with a half smirk that was clearly exhausted

 

"Hey yourself brat.." Yondu chuckled. "You should be sleeping."

 

"Can't...no song." Peter said with a smile.

 

"Yeah I figured that..." Yondu said with a smile. "Your ma had to get back to work and I figured you'd need it. Got Rave working on a music box...but I know it's not the same."

 

Yondu hummed for a moment running his hand gently through Peter's hair before he softly started to sing.

 

Gamora shoved a hand into her mouth to prevent any sounds from leaving her lips. She never thought someone who had such a rough voice could sing so soft or sweet. 

"Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be."


	10. Sister Mine

Once Quill was asleep and Yondu had finally left, Gamora managed to to sneak her way out of the room. She barely made it back onto the Milano before collapsing to her knees her hand shoved into her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks.

 

They were wrong...Quill was loved. Despite the threats...the anger that seemed to linger. Yondu and Kraglin did very much love their son.

 

She wished she could remember what that felt like to be that loved. She could barely remember her family before Thanos. She felt those emotions with Nebula..at least...she hoped she did. If she missed those signs with Peter and his parents. Maybe some of Nebula's anger was valid in more ways then one.

 

"You're acting weak sister."

 

"Nebula?!" Gamora said shooting to her feet at the sound of her sister's voice and staring at the woman who stood there. "What are you doing here?"

 

She tried to sound firm and angry but she sounded mostly happy to see her sister.

 

"Your large friend contacted me. I was close enough to get here before you got back." Nebula said simply. "I received some information about what has been going on."

 

"Are you here to mock me?" Gamora asked.

 

Nebula scoffed and step over to her, grabbing the other's arm she pressed their forehead's together and muttered a single phrase that had Gamora sniffing.

 

It was the one phrase they had both used when they needed to cease all fighting. It was what they said so the other would just be there for the other. It wasn't used often.

 

Almost never since Gamora was clearly announced their father's favorite after their sixteen cycle.

 

"Why?" Gamora asked softly

 

"Because despite it all, you're my sister. I do have deep feelings. So do us both a favor and shut up." Nebula said earning a weak smile from Gamora.

 

"Lets go some place more private." Gamora finally says leading her sister to her room.

 

She almost didn't see Drax watching them from one of the door ways. He gives her a small smile before he turns to return to his room leaving the two sisters to their own devices.

 

The moment the door is locked and they are alone Gamora finds Nebula slugging her hard enough to knock onto the floor. Gamora sits up debating on reaching for a knife. However before she can react Nebula has her arms around her sister hugging her tight.

 

"I'm sorry." Gamora says.

 

"Shut up." Nebula says hugging her tighter.

 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Gamora says before she breaks down and sobbing. Nebula says nothing just holds her.

 

 


	11. Adopted?!

It had been over six months since there was any intel about the guardians sent to the Ravagers. It seemed like they had split up.

 

Peter listened to the men talking around him in the mess while he checked reports and his messages. His team, and yes they are still his team, are on a unofficial vacation.

 

They all needed time to rest and recover. Plus if it meant his folks spoiled him a little well, he would be an awful son to deny them.

 

He was finally able to show them that the Guardians had not been abusing him. The list of missions far too close together made both of them look very irrate and he was sure Rave, Tech, and the other Ravagers were going to have a field day trolling Nova Prime and the others who had given them the jobs. Despite the large amount of units.

 

He chuckled at the pictures of Rocket and Groot. Groot had convinced him to go to a few planets that were majorly vegetation. They were having a good time despite the fact most of the messages from Rocket were him complaining.

 

Drax had returned to his home world and was helping with the harvest season. It had been going well for him. He sent a few messages and pictures. Mostly of his extended family doing ordinary things. It was the small things that Drax had missed. Being there for his cousins seemed to make the Destroyer much calmer.

 

Gamora and Nebula's messages always had him fearing for someone's life or laughing his self almost sick.

 

Someone had convinced the girls that having a shopping trip and spa was a good idea. It seemed to be working out for them.

He flipped through a few notes before something flagged in his mail from Nova.

 

"Better not be a mission." he muttered before opening the message and eyes nearly popping out of his head before he nearly hopped up wincing as part of his body was still healing.

 

He managed to get his self to the command room where both Kraglin and Yondu were talking.

 

"Please tell me you didn't!?" Peter says trying to not fall over as he waved his hands.

 

"Peter sit down before you fall." Kraglin said firmly.

 

Peter tried to protest but found Yondu grabbing his shoulder and pushing him down into one of the near by chairs.

 

"Now what you going on about boy?" Yondu asked

 

"This!"

 

Peter says showing the message. Kraglin leans over and reads it, as does Yondu. Both clearly amused at what they read.

 

"It's not true right you guys are pranking them?" Peter asks

 

"Why son, I thought you always wanted a sibling or two." Yondu chuckles with a smirk while Kraglin tries not laugh. "Now you've got five."

 

"Gamora and Nebula are going to kill me." Peter said earning a laugh from Kraglin.

 

"No boyo they won't, after all who do you think took them shopping and suggested the spa?" Kraglin said with a half smile.

 

"And the others?" Peter asked staring a bit dumb founded.

 

"Well technically your little tree friend and Rocket are both under age by Xandar's standards so that was easy enough." Yondu said with a chuckle.

 

"Drax was having some legal trouble getting help for his family and homeworld. It was a simple choice when we found the loop hole." Kraglin added flipping through a few screens.

 

"And Gamora and Nebula?" Peter asked.

 

"Well I have to have some secrets." Kraglin chuckled

 

"Not even I know that one boy, but the girls defiantly call more then you do." Yondu said with a snort

 

"Hey!"


End file.
